


Божественные замыслы

by yolo_jackie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	Божественные замыслы

Бог — безответственный садовник в одном из маленьких городков в Калифорнии, кто знает, почему его все еще не уволили; Бог носит потасканные джинсы и майки-алкоголички, испачканные машинным маслом, у Бога в заднем кармане спичечный коробок, а спина разрисована сетью печатей на енохианском. Смерть говорит:  
— Не знаю, почему я думал, что ты будешь стричь кусты в белом костюме.  
— За тебя думали стереотипы, — отвечает Бог, не отвлекаясь от выравнивания листьев.  
— Я не подвержен стереотипам, — спокойно заключает Смерть. — Пиццу будешь? Твоя любимая, прямо из Чикаго.  
— Буду.  
— Зачем всегда настолько запускать сад? — сощурившись, интересуется Смерть.   
— Чтобы дать ему свободу.  
— Твои божественные замыслы никогда не меняются, — вздыхает Смерть.  
Бог лишь весело смеется с набитым ртом.


End file.
